


Fireflies

by the_ghostwriter96



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Budding feelings, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ghostwriter96/pseuds/the_ghostwriter96
Summary: Just a really short thing.  Hinata likes fireflies.





	Fireflies

It was a warm night. One of the first, as the weather had begun to change from cool to warm. It wasn’t dark when official practice was over, but somehow Kei had let himself be talked into staying for a little extra- something he regretted immensely, since the annoying duo spent most of it bickering like an old married couple (but with more distaste for one another). He wasn’t sure what possessed him to stay back at all, since it meant less time to study, less sleep before school the next day, and anyway, he was hungry. But he’d let himself get talked into it anyway.

By the time the group headed out to leave for home, it *was* dark, and that’s when it all started. They were almost to the front entrance of the school, Hinata pushing his bike along the pathway in front of the rest, when he stopped suddenly. He was staring off at something, but when Kei looked to see what had caught his attention he didn’t see anything at all.

There were no cars, there was no one there, no animals, nothing was different or out of place. Just-

“Fireflies.” Hinata breathed.

And there they were. Blinking, slow and steady blinks, flying in the air and crawling across the fence in front of the school. One of them lit up beside Hinata’s cheek and the redhead turned to look at it. Another lit up in front of Kei, and now that the group had stopped moving, the bugs weren’t scared off by their noises and they flashed and blinked all around them.

Kei wanted to be annoyed. He wanted to be annoyed that Hinata was blocking their path, just to stare at some bugs that he’d seen every season over his entire life. There was nothing special about them at all, so why did he seem so entranced? It was silly, it was pointless, it was…

Passionate. Intense. Words that seemed to describe every aspect of Hinata.

The boy in question turned back around and went on his way, before anyone could yell at him for stopping. The entire incident lasted all of five seconds, but in those five seconds something had changed, because Kei *wasn’t* annoyed. He had frozen, as though mesmerized at the expression of awe that had taken Hinata’s face.

Something, at that point in time, had changed. After that, Kei felt drawn to look at the fireflies. And when he left practice at the same time as Hinata, he felt just as drawn to watch him look at them, too.


End file.
